Snowkissed
by AprilShowers87
Summary: Kurt is stranded at Dalton during the snowstorm, unable to go home. Blaine helps bring the smile back on Kurt's face. Fluffly Klaine! Don't know how long this may go, any suggestions or comments?


A/N: Hey! I just felt like writing some fluffy Klaine, I'm not that great of an angst writer because I enjoy fluff way more. I need to take a little break from my other multi-chapter fic so I can conjure some new ideas, so here is some fluffy Klaine!

Kurt's POV.

Being at Dalton has been quite the emotional ride. I'm so happy to be here away from the bullies; in a place I'm safe. But I am constantly missing home. My house in Lima was now over two hours of a drive away from Dalton. So was Mercedes, who has been my best friend since almost the beginning of New Directions. Actually, my whole New Directions family was over two hours away. The Hudson-Hummel clan was just beginning to get settled and I just got up and left. Sure, I went home on the weekends, but being away from the place I grew up and lived my whole life was frightening.

It is now Friday night, and I was going to go back home and have a party with my New Directions friends, but I got stormed out. The blizzard began at four o' clock in the afternoon, and I was going to leave then. The roads were very bad and Carole had called to say that it would be unsafe for me to drive home in this weather. I sent out a text to all of New Directions apologizing for my absence and telling them I wish I was able to come and I would see them next weekend.

I sat in the Common Room looking out the window at the pretty falling snow, breathing fog onto the glass and drawing pictures with my finger along it. I always adored the snow, and since a young age I collected snow globes. I always thought that snow was the most romantic thing, and I dreamed my first kiss would be in the snow. Sadly, my first kiss (that counted) was in a smelly locker room with some closeted, homophobic jerk. I sat in silence and didn't hear the sound of someone entering the room.

The faint smell of hot chocolate arose around my nose and I breathed in the scent carefully. I turned around from where I sat on the bench and saw Blaine standing a few feet away from me, holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

He extended one in my direction. "Watching the snow?" He said, nodding his head towards the window.

"Yeah." I said, taking the warm cup from his hand with both of mine and resting it softly in my lap.

He sat himself down on the bench beside me and lifted one leg onto the bench, mimicking my position. He brought his hot chocolate up to his lips and took a slow sip. He turned to face me. "Well, it's a great place to watch it from. Especially when no one else inhabits the Common Room."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I love the snow." I said, sipping from my cup. The contents were warm and delicious and I could taste a splash of peppermint, which Blaine knew I loved. "It's really pretty when it's falling softly like it is right now." I hid my face slightly, turning away from Blaine. I didn't want him to see the sadness that still lived upon my face.

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't take this gesture unnoticed. He brought his hand up to rest on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked, sincerely.

"Yeah, it's just I was supposed to go home this weekend and see all of my New Directions friends. But, I kind of got stormed out." I said looking out towards the snow once again.

"Well, c'mon then," Blaine said, getting up from his seat. "Let's make the most of it!" He extended his hand as an invitation for me to take. I slowly lifted my gaze to meet his eyes. I placed my hand gently in his and we both smiled at the contact. He pulled me up to my feet softly.

"So," I said keeping my hand in his. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hm... It's a surprise. Go put on something warm and meet me at the courtyard in fifteen minutes." He dropped my hand to my discontent, and turned to leave the room. "Oh," He said, turning around slightly from where he stood at the open doorway. "I hoped you liked your hot chocolate. I know peppermint is your favourite."

Page break.

Right after Blaine had left, I raced up to my dorm room to get changed. I wore my blue jacket, black skinny jeans, black Alexander McQueen boots, a light blue scarf and light blue mittens to match. I walked at a (very hard to maintain) slow pace down towards the courtyard, as not to seem extremely anxious and excited. I reached the door to the courtyard and stopped myself to take a slow, deep breath. I closed my eyes, breathing softly, trying to slow down my quickly beating heart. With one last flutter of the eyes, I pushed open the door swiftly, being hit suddenly with a rush of cold air and softly falling snow. I took a few steps out of the door and planted myself a few feet outside, sweeping my eyes around to find Blaine. I stood waiting for a moment, when suddenly a pair of gloved hands enclosed over top of my eyes.

"Blaine?" I said. "Is that you?" Oh my, please tell me this is Blaine!

I heard the mysterious person chuckle softly. "Yeah, Kurt, don't worry it's just me." He said, his warm breath softly tickling my ear. Oh my goodness, he must be super close!

"Okay, are you going to uncover my eyes anytime soon?" I said, still witnessing darkness. "I can only see black."

"Not yet, it's a surprise, remember?" He said. "Just walk and I will steer you in the right direction, okay?"

I bit my bottom lip- a habit of mine- unsure. I never really liked surprises, considering the surprise with my mom and also my dad. "Well... I... uhm..." I stuttered.

"It's okay Kurt, you can trust me. I won't let you fall." He said sincerely, and I very much believed what he was saying.

"Alright, I trust you, Blaine."

"How about," He said, taking his hands off of my eyes. "I steer you in the right direction, but I'll take my hands off of your eyes to make sure you are going in the right direction. But, you have to promise me you will keep your eyes closed."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Okay," I said. "My eyes are closed."

I felt his warm, gloved hand snake around my waist and he delicately grasped my waist. His other hand took mine in his. Wow, I could get used to this...

"Okay, walk and I will steer you!" He said.

We began to walk in silence, Blaine steering me in different directions every so often. After about three minutes of silent walking, Blaine stopped.

"Okay, open on three. One... two..." He whispered softly.

I opened my eyes quickly.

"...Three."

We had ended up in a small area, enclosed by trees. Snow was splayed all across the ground, at one side there was a blanket set on the ground with a mug of hot chocolate, blankets and pillows on top. There was also a small bag, with mysterious contents. I turned to face Blaine, who I was still snuggled in to.

"Blaine..." I said softly, trying not to sound so excited. "This," I said gesturing to the area. "Is wonderful. And so are you. Blaine, you are the-" I stopped suddenly, unsure of what I was going to say next and I chose my words carefully. "Blaine, you are seriously such a wonderful person. Thank you, so much. This is the kindest, most generous thing anyone has ever done for me." I smiled over at him, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He smiled back at me, looking as gorgeous as ever in his black coat, gloves, red scarf and adorable blue hat.

"You're very welcome, Kurt. It's great to see that beautiful smile on your face again." He said, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

He inched slightly closer, and I was so sure we were about to kiss, but he pulled away before anything could happen.

"So, now for your other surprise!" He unwrapped his arm and hand from me and walked over to the blanket with me following closely behind him. He picked up the small bag and handed it to me. I opened it and looked inside, seeing a carrot, a bunch of rocks, twigs and an old scarf, hat and pair of mittens. I turned to Blaine.

"A snowman?" I said to him, smiling again. He smiled back, nodding and we set off to work. Blaine rolled the bottom snowball and I rolled the middle and top, both working in quiet. After both getting those to perfect sizes we set them all on top of each other.

Blaine lifted the small ball on top of the sculpture. "Okay," He said, brushing snow off of his hands. "Time to decorate him!"

I picked up the small bag and brought it up so I was able to grab stuff out of it. I reached into the back and brought out the rocks, and began to place them onto the snowman. I set the bag back down onto the ground. Blaine put on the twigs, mitten, hat and scarf. Absentmindedly, we both bent down and reached in for the carrot. Our hands reached down at the same time, and I accidently grabbed Blaine's hand. We both looked up at each other at the same time.

I dropped Blaine's hand quickly, still kneeling on the ground next to him. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Blaine." I apologized, feeling super embarrassed.

Blaine just chuckled softly. He reached his hand out of the bag, and grabbed mine in his. "Don't be sorry."

The sudden contact sent warmth rushing through my veins. A blush began again to creep onto my cheeks.

He stood up, bringing my along with him. He brought us close together and I looked down at my feet, and then up towards the sky. It was now rather dark outside, and we were right underneath the stars. Snow still fell silently, and it was so beautiful outside.

I felt Blaine squeeze my hand, bringing me back down to earth. I adverted my gaze downwards and looked him straight in the eye. We stayed in silence for a moment and Blaine broke the silence.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He whispered, laughing slightly. His face was so close to mine, and his breath danced across my face.

"I'm not embarrassed... I'm just... really cold." I lied, not wanting to seem so anxious.

Blaine brought up his gloved hand that wasn't holding mine to my face and gently placed it on my cheek. My breath hitched in my throat, and my heart began to beat a mile per minute.

We looked at each other, never breaking our gaze. "You," He said, breath tickling my face and never breaking our held gaze. "Have the most..." He began to softly stroke my cheek with his thumb. "Beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He began to inch in slightly closer. "They're the kind to get lost in..." He whispered.

A moment after, I couldn't take it any longer. I closed the gap that was still, barely, existent and brought our lips together. I closed my eyes, and kissed him softly. I didn't feel fireworks like they say you do. But I felt something. It wasn't fireworks. It wasn't sparks. It was _love_. Slowly but surely, Blaine began to kiss me back. Our lips moved unhurriedly against each others. It was soft and sweet and beautiful. We didn't move quickly into something more with this kiss, and I didn't care. This kiss was perfect, this boy was perfect, this night was perfect and this night was perfect.

Sadly, I had to break it apart because of the fact that we both need to breathe. I slowly pulled back and kept my eyes close, running the fact we kissed through my mind over a few times. I slowly opened them, and I was looking at my feet. I looked up at Blaine, hoping to see something in his face. When I looked up, he had a wide smile spread across his face. My face, too, broke out in a huge grin. Blaine brought his hand from my cheek down towards our intertwined fingers. He grabbed my hand in both of his and brought them up towards his chest. He laid my hand softly on his chest and I could feel a quick _thump thump. _

He brought his face over to mine and placed his lips on my ear. "This," He whispered. "Is what you do to me."

We pulled back and we enveloped each other in our arms, forgetting about the snowman. We walked hand in hand over towards the blanket, and set up a few pillows against the tree to prop us up. Blaine sat down first, opening his legs, and I sat in between them and pressed myself lightly against Blaine's chest. I snuggled in closely and laid my ear against his heart, wanting to hear the thumping again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought the blanket over top of us. I began to nod off, and he whispered soft things into my ear. Right before I feel asleep, he whispered slowly into my ear.

"I love you."

A/N: Hey guys! I've been stressed out a lot lately and writing was the best way to get things out. So, I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to send me your dentist bills; I probably gave you cavities with all this sweetness. Reviews are very welcome! And I'm not neglecting my other story [Far From Home]; the next chapter should be up soon! Xox.


End file.
